The primary goals of this trial are: to assess the short-term safety of HPMPC for the use in patients with AIDS and CMV-retinitis, via a comparative randomized trial of HPMPC vs observation in a study population: to evaluate the long-term safety and efficacy of HPMPC via a comparative randomized trial of two different HPMPC maintenance dose levels vs. observation.